


Random Bethyl Pieces <3

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Baby, F/M, Gen, Heartwarming, Jealousy, Love, Newborn, Other, bethyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are small little stories of Bethyl. I just love the thought of Bethyl! :) But of course we all think Carl likes Beth, so there will be some jealousy. ;) Some of these I may continue, but i don't know yet. I'll let you know. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Tiny Breath into the World.

Beth panted heavily. Fear coursed through her entire existence. Maggie clasped her hand tightly. " Shh. Beth it's going to be okay."

What if she died like Lori? Was she selfish for forgetting to take birth control pills? Now she was having a child of her own. " W-where's Daryl?" She panted through heavily breaths. " Right here." Daryl's voice said calmly. 

Carol handed Beth some pills. The scent was intoxicating. 

Carl sat watching. Beth always knew he liked her, she respected that he didn't try to break Daryl or Beth apart. He was a sweet kid, but in her opinion she belonged with Daryl. 

Carl held 3 year old Judith in his arms. Judith.. Beth's adoptive daughter. Carl didn't seem to be happy that Beth was having Daryl's kid, but he was respectful, and she was grateful for that. 

Daryl took her other hand in his'. Beth quickly averted eye contact with Carl and gave Daryl a small worried and exhausted smile. " It's gunna be okay." Daryl said reassuringly. 

Beth grunted in pain as Carol and Maggie prepared. 

Maggie smiled with happiness as she shook with pure joy. " I'm going to be an aunt!" She said her entire existence flowing with entire pride. 

Beth felt the blood flowing in her veins warm with pride. She was going to be an actual mom. 

And the love of her life would be the dad. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
\------  
Beth sighed exhausted, her face covered in exhausted sweat. She knew that she didn't look anything good. But hey, zombies ran around and didn't care what they looked like. 

Beth smiled as Carl entered the room carrying a small bundle of joy. Judith was instantly at his side. " I want to see my baby sister!" She cried. Both Beth and Daryl chuckled at her enthusiasm. 

Carl smiled. " She's beautiful, just like you Beth." He said his beautiful blue eyes bright with emotion as he handed Beth the baby. 

Beth stared at her with pride, her and Daryl's baby girl was beautiful, she was pure blonde with a chin like her father's, and bright blue eyes. 

Beth smiled as she held her baby tight before looking at Daryl. " We're parents!" She cried with utter joy. 

And this time when she looked at Carl, she was surprised to only see happiness in those eyes and not jealousy.


	2. The First Kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really love Carl! I think it's cute he likes Beth, but she likes Daryl. However I really wanted to add a twist to this random piece I came up with. Bethyl forever though! :)

Beth sighed, tears filling her eyes as she struggled to keep up with Daryl. She felt bile rising in her stomach as she stopped abruptly, leaned to the side, and practically hacked out her lungs. 

Beth lifted her head wiping her arm along her mouth in disgust. Daryl had now stopped, and he was looking straight at her. 

" Beth, are ya' feeling sick?" 

He asked approaching her. Beth sighed as her face reddened with embarrassment. 

" Well it's like the 5th time I vomited today, but I'll be fine." She answered. 

Daryl looked at her concerned. " We can stop here if ya' want." He said as he lowered the tent and supplies. 

Beth smiled with relief as she dropped the bag of food on the ground. Beth sighed tiredly, she hated the frequent urination and vaginal discharges she was getting. That night Beth curled into her corner of the tent. Daryl made his way into the tent at last with a smile. 

" Hey sweetheart." He said kissing her forehead. Beth smiled pressing against his side with happiness. Her heart jolted as she felt a rough kick in her stomach. Daryl jumped with confusion. " Beth, the hell was that?" He asked with fear burning his eyes.

Beth gave him a blank stare. " Nothing, I'm just hungry." She lied. " You're pregnant, aren't ya'?!" Daryl practically hollered. Beth flinched as she backed away from him. 

" Ya' were lying to me. Forget it. What scum of a bastard did this ta' ya'?!" He snarled. Beth stared at her hands with fear burning her eyes.

Honestly, now that he thought about it she had recently started wearing baggy clothing. Perhaps to cover the baby bump? 

" Okay, yes. I'm pregnant. I didn't tell you because I was worried." She whimpered hoping he would believe her. Daryl jammed his fist into the ground. 

" What fucker raped ya'?!" He snarled with pure utter rage. " N-no one r-raped m-me." Beth stuttered. Daryl gave her a pure confused look. 

" S-so ya' wanted it?" He asked with pain in his eyes. 

" I-I didn't want to break his heart. He was drunk, he wanted it. So I let him... I'm so sorry Daryl. I love you though, not him!" She cried desperately.  
She couldn't loose Daryl, he meant too much to her. 

" Who's the dad?" Daryl finally asked. 

Beth bit her bottom lip hard. " Carl." She finally said after a few moments in what seemed like hours. Daryl's eyes instantly widened. Carl? Sure, Carl was far from innocent, but he didn't think he would get drunk and try to have sex with Beth. A 14 year old as a dad? 

" D-does he know?" Daryl finally asked. Beth shook her head. " He doesn't remember a thing." Daryl sighed. " Ya' gunna have to tell the boy someday." If we ever see him again, Daryl thought, but didn't say. 

" And have Rick kill me? No thanks!" Beth blurted. 

Daryl sighed as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. " Lemme' deal with Rick. S'okay?" He said gently. Beth smiled and nodded into his chest. " And maybe one day, we'll have a kid together. When the time is right." Beth said with a smirk. 

" Beth Greene, I promise I will help ya' take care of this baby. For now I'm gunna make this the best night ever." He said with a chuckle. Beth giggled as he pulled her under the covers with him. She knew in they're own time they would have kids. 

But for now she and Daryl needed to take care of the baby that squirmed and had made a living in her stomach. This little baby depended on Daryl and Beth to protect it with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece may be continued some. I don't know yet, I may play around with it some more.  
> Hope you liked it! :)  
> Maybe I'll explain how Carl got drunk in another story, because obviously this is all about Bethyl. :)


	3. I know you'll find me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random piece that involves what happened to Beth with the use of OC Characters. :)

Beth's eyes fluttered open, her heart beating rapidly. Where was she? "Daryl!" She tried to scream; but no sound would come out. Her eyes flickered across the room, for this was the first time she looked around the room. Something wasn't quite right. Where was Daryl? Had she been abducted? The last thing Beth remembered was talking with Daryl; he had made it seem like he wanted to make a living with her. Beth felt tears swelling her eyes, she almost had a really happy moment with Daryl. A loud rough voice caused her to jump. " Hello sleepy beauty." A tall man said as he choked on a cigarette bud. Beth felt like she couldn't breathe; there was about 7 other men behind the first one all ugly. Though, one was somewhat handsome, he looked around 24. " Where's Daryl?" She sobbed as she clenched her stomach with fear. The first man laughed; his whole beer belly shaking as then he rubbed his beard. " You're man wasn't fast enough; although he thought he was." The man said with a disgusting smirk. The 24 year old man piped up beside him. " I'll give him a point for his effort, dang he ran for a long time!" Beth felt like she was going to get sick. Quickly; she lunged to her feet and raced to the corner, practically hacking her lungs up. It didn't help either to hear all the other men laugh and taunt about it. Beth clenched her teeth as she gave them a frustrated look. " So what do you want with me?" She snapped, almost instantly regretting the question once it escaped her mouth. The first man pulled back his head and laughed. " Funny you ask, actually not many girls we take ask us that. The younger ones must be a little more ballsy." Beth felt her legs buckle as she instantly fell to the ground in fear, but instead of hauling herself up she just let herself lay there. " P-please don't hurt me. J-just let me go back with Daryl. Please! I'm begging you!" She cried; hoping it would help. The first man took a step forward. " We have no clue where you're friend is. He probably gave up." Beth felt tears running down her face; why would Daryl give up on her? The man took another step towards her. Just then, a red face ginger-headed man ran in. " Sir, I have to show you something. It's urgent!" The man sighed with frustration; he turned to look at the 24 year old. " Stay here Noah, watch her. Everyone else come with me." He said motioning to everyone else with his hands; and with that they were gone. Beth averted her attention to the ground as she felt awkward to be with the 24 year old man. Noah took a few steps and stood in front of her. " You're pretty brave." He said softly. Beth glared at him with icy-blue eyes. " Keep your distance, Noah." She snapped; feeling really brave. Noah narrowed his eyes at her. " Don't say my name; unless I can call you by your's." He said firmly. Beth rolled her eyes, he was a complete stranger, why would she tell him her name? The blonde man sighed as his silver eyes looked away. " You know these men, they're going to ruin you. Break you." Beth gulped as her pupil's dilated with fear. " W-what does that mean?" She asked, hating how she was stuttering. Noah sighed as he balled his fists. " Don't play stupid! You know exactly what I mean. Ever heard stories of to stay by your parents? Don't talk to strangers? Because strangers are dangerous, we're dangerous." He snapped. Beth glared at him as she shook with anger and fear. " I don't think you are, I think they are. You're just to weak to do anything about it. You're a follower." For some reason this man reminded her so much of Daryl. Oh; Daryl, what she would do to be with him again. Beth liked Daryl's company; no she loved it. Beth was so grateful that is was Daryl she ended up with, she had faith in him. If anyone would rescue her, it obviously would be Daryl. " They've done it to tons of girls. Just be glad your not a virgin." He said as he stared at the ground. Beth nearly choked as she quickly looked at him. " I am a virgin!" She snarled her blue eyes wide. Noah glanced at her, his face hardening. " Y-you are? Sh*t!!! I thought you weren't.. You know, because you were with that man. He wanted to get you back so badly. D*mn it! Shut up!! Don't tell anyone you are a virgin, you understand me?" Beth felt her face redding as she blushed; no this is no time for blushing, she thought. This was a matter of life and death. " I-I won't." She whimpered as she shivered. Noah sighed running his hand through his thick blonde hair. " You are kind." Beth whispered, almost regretting it. Noah gave her a toothy grin as he snorted. " Really? Because if I was kind I would save you! I would've saved everyone else! I'm not kind! I'm a fool.. I'm like a lost puppy following these guys." He shouted raising his voice before quickly shutting up. Beth gave out a frustrated squeal. " Step telling yourself that! You obviously aren't happy with this life, why don't you make a difference? Help me. I mean it won't make up for this times you didn't help those other girls; but if you let them take me, then you will be the same person. Letting them take another girl." She shouted. " Shut up!" Noah snarled kicking her side hard. Beth squeaked in pain as she stayed silent. The sound of footsteps filled her ears, then just like that it was silent again. " They're gone." Noah finally confirmed after a few moments of silence. " You better just pray that they didn't hear you." He said his face hard, but his expression full of worry. 

\---------------------------

Daryl sighed; his feet ached like hell. Joe turned to stare at him, his expression blank. " You feeling okay?" He asked. " I would think a guy like you could walk miles without stopping." Daryl nodded his head as he replied. " Yeah, jus' fine." First, he lost Beth. Second, he just found out his new group was hunting for Rick. How could this day get any worse. " Can I ask you something?" Joe asked snapping Daryl out of his thoughts. " S'ure." Daryl replied. " When you and Len were fighting. I don't think you were wanting to stab him; just over a rabbit, if ya' know what I mean." He said. " Mind if I ask what that was all about? You seem shaken off your feet. You've seemed like that ever since I met you." Daryl sighed as the memory of his and Len's fight that had occurred yesterday. Len had been taunting Daryl about Beth; he allowed it, but finally snapped. Unfortunately Joe was there before he could slit Len's neck. Daryl shrugged, he was even after all. Len was dead now. Although, he didn't exactly know if he wanted to get even. Beth had changed him; in so many ways. " There's jus' some'one I'm wanting to find." He said as he struggled to try to walk faster than Joe. There was no way he would tell Joe the whole story of him and Beth; what if Joe had Beth? Joe nodded and fortunately he didn't ask anymore questions. " Should we stop here?" Joe called aloud. There were several mummers of agreement. " Claimed!" Everyone yelled quickly claiming a spot. Daryl once again was last to claim a spot; he wasn't quite used to this 'claiming' stuff quite yet. Slowly, he lowered himself down onto the ground and put his arms above his head, resting the back of his head on his arms. Hopefully he wouldn't have another nightmare about something bad happening to Beth; he would find her, he truly would. It would just take time. Daryl felt so lost ever since those people had taken Beth, he felt grief in his stomach that he was taking time to rest, although it was all worth it. For some reason he was quite confident that Joe's group had her. It made sense after all didn't it? In the woods, Len taunted him about a girl, asking if she was a 'little one'. What kind of guy asked another guy if he liked a 'little one'? Beth was 18; so she would be considered 'a little one'. Could that mean Joe's group does have Beth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't be continuing this one, sorry guys! After this I have a new plot what happens to Beth. :)


	4. Let's stop playing 'It's all my fault'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of heavy to make you feel sorry for both Carl and Beth. So warning it's really heavy. Anyways this is a new idea of what happened to Beth. Somewhat of a cliffhanger it is. Everyone begins to blame themselves for what happens. Especially Rick, Daryl, and Maggie.

Carl cried as the man flipped him over. " Stop struggling, let me get these pants off for ya'." The man hissed, his breath smelling of whiskey. Carl squinted to stare at a black wall. He was screwed. Carl let out a squeal as the man unbuckled his pants. " Stop!" He cried. The man grunted with laughter. " Gunna teach ya' a leassssson.." He rasped. Carl whined and bucked. What if this man succeeded in raping him? What would his father think of him? Carl clenched his jaw together, his father would never want to touch him again.  
Just moments before Carl had been in a train cart with his father, and all of the gang, except Beth, Tyresse, Carol, and Judith, but Carl still doesn't know his sister is alive. Gareth had came with other men and had snatched him front the others. Now this was happening. Carl whined another protest. " Please, just let me go!" He cried, but that just made the man laugh louder. This wasn't the first time Carl had almost been raped either. Yesterday, a man attempted to rape him, however his father saved the day. Unfortunately he didn't think his father would be saving him today. By now the man had succeeded in ripping his pants off. Carl whined. " Stop!!" But the man just chuckled a sick chuckle again. " Fine!" The man snarled releasing him. Really? Did Carl just hear him right? His ears went bright red as he heard a scream, a familiar scream. This scream only belonged to one girl, no not a girl, a woman. A woman he knew very well. A woman who had been the adoptive mom of his baby sister. It was non-other than Beth. Carl could recall Daryl saying that he was with Beth, but she was gone now. Is this what he meant? Gone here? Beth looked terrible. She had a yellow shirt on with blood stains, her face consisted of bruises and scars, her hair was in rats, and her pants her ripped. " B-beth.." Carl said hoarsely. The man chuckled. " Oh so ya' two kno' eachoder huh'?" He asked. Beth shook violently as Gareth held on to her. " Shh, babe, it's okay." He said reassuringly with a smirk. Beth just spit at him. " I'm not you're babe." She snarled as she thrust her face in his direction. Her eyes squinted as she turned to look at Carl with recognition. " C-c-arl..." She whimpered as she staggered, not sure whether this was a nightmare or real. " Get' ta' fuckin' ya' two." The man snarled roughly shoving Carl right into Beth. She was frail, so frail, so they both staggered and landed on the ground. Carl smiled so happy to see Beth before realizing he was on top of her. " Good job. Geet dirtier." The man said smirked. Gareth clenched his jaw unapprovingly, but said nothing. Beth looked with hatred at the man that stood before them, slowly Carl staggered off her. " Shut the fuck up you bastard!" She snarled as she tried to lung to her feet to punch the man. " Oh so you want me instead of the young boy?" The man asked catching her wrists and shoving her against the wall, hard. " Okay that's enough." Gareth said stepping forward. The man threw his head back with a groan. " Cume 'n Gareth, I know your attached to your play-thing, but it wouldn' kill ya' ta' share." He whined. Carl looked at the man with utter disgust. 

*********  
" Get in the fucking train!" Gareth snarled smacking Beth right on the face. Carl winced as if it had been him who had been smacked. " Leave her alone." He whimpered in a small, but firm voice. Gareth glared at her. " What are you going to do little boy?" He spat. " He ain't gu'nna do nothin, but I am." A strong voice called out. Beth whipped her head around to see Daryl standing tall. The others had already taken the guards out while Gareth was yelling. Beth's eyes softened as she smiled. " D-Daryl!" She cried with joy. Carl smiled as the others quickly followed after Daryl. Gareth snarled as he wrapped his arms around Beth as if she was a piece of meat. " She's mine." He hissed. Daryl gave him a disgusted look as he continued to get closer. Beth whimpered as Gareth squeezed her tighter. Carl clenched his jaw as he kicked the man in the back of the leg, hard. Gareth howled in pain as he released Beth. " You little ass! I'm going to gut you!" He snarled as he took Carl down. Carl screeched in pain as the older man fell on top of him. In an instant he was ripped of Carl and stabbed by non-other than Rick. Carl avoided eye contact with his father, he couldn't look at him now, he was a disgrace to his father. Carl turned to look at Daryl who was standing inches from Beth. First, he was unmoving, but within the next moment he was hugging her and sobbing. " B-Beth I'm sorry I gave up! I thought I lost you!" He choked. Carl turned to his father who stumbled towards him. Carl winced and stepped back. Rick flinched as if he had been struck. " You don't want to touch me." He whined defeated. Rick gave him a confused, shocked look. " Carl your my son! I love you!" He cried as he took another step closer. " I'm a disgrace." He whimpered before turning away and running off, to nowhere in particular.  
*************  
Beth hugged Carl tightly. " There was nothing you could do, and there was nothing Daryl could do either. Daryl ran a whole night to get me, there was nothing else he could do. You were held back, and that man was way stronger than you. There was nothing you could do either. Don't blame yourself for what happened to me. Or you, in that matter. Blame the sick people that did it. They are cannibals and rapists." Carl closed his eyes so tightly that his entire existence went pale. Beth put her head on his shoulder, rocking him slightly. " And whatever you say, I promise you, that you are anything but a disgrace." She said as warm tears burned her eyes. Carl whimpered slightly, but he felt relaxed and calm in her embrace.  
Daryl watched the two with a sigh. " If only I would've kept following that road and never gave up." He said in a mournful voice. " It still would've happened anyways. You would've reunited with us, and we would go to Terminus, then she would've been raped still. Don't beat yourself up." Michonne said reassuringly. " N'ah, wouldn't have traveled with d'em scum bags if I had Beth. We were g'unna make a livin' together." He admitted with pain in his voice. If only he hadn't opened the door. " How do you think Rick feels? To almost have his son raped, just to have his son actually raped a day later." Michonne said shaking her head.  
Maggie stared at Beth as she sat unmoving, and unblinking. Her baby sister. Her damn baby sister had to have been the one that got raped. Maggie couldn't cry, she could talk, she couldn't feel anything anymore. Glenn wrapped his arm around her waste, but it did nothing, she still sat unmoving. Glenn let out a sigh. " Look Maggie, you should talk to her." He said as his brown eyes scanned her blank face. Maggie let out a violent cough before glancing at him, which felt like the first time in a million years. " I'm scared to... What if she blames me?" She asked hoarsely. " Let's forget about the 'what ifs' and let's all stop playing the 'it's all my fault game'. That ain't going to get us nowhere!" Glenn said irritated. Maggie turned to look once more at her sister as she took in his words.  
***********  
Daryl felt himself leaning forward, his lips just inches from Beth's. Quickly, he pulled himself back with shock. This girl had just been raped a few days ago by a man younger than him, and one older than him, and now he wanted to kiss her! Daryl cursed himself for being so selfish. Beth looked at him with a sad look. " D-Daryl are you disgusted with me?" She asked choking, but managed to get it out. Daryl shook him head as he moved closer to her. " No, no! Of course n'ot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be added to. Whenever I add more, I'll put it in another chapter. It may be a while though. :) This is just a small idea of what happened to Beth and Carl. It's somewhat of a cliff hanger. :)


	5. Reassuring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small story, it doesn't deal with a lot of Bethyl, but Daryl let's her borrow his vest for a cold night.

Beth looked up from her journal to see Carl standing in front of her. " H-hey Beth." He said slowly as he crept towards her. 

Slowly Beth shut her journal as her blue eyes pierced his'. " Hey Carl, is there something I could do for you?" She asked in her normal sweet-toned voice.

Carl sighed as he sat down on the bed next to her, inching closer as the time on the clock ticked by. " I had a nightmare... Can I sleep in here?" He asked her gently. 

Beth stared at him for a few seconds. He was 14, and she was 18. What was the harm? " Sure." Her voice sounded sweeter than honey. 

Just then a strawberry blonde man entered the room. He looked about 43. " Axel?" Beth asked in a surprised voice. Axel gave her a crooked smile. " C'mon guys. Gotta show ya' something." 

Carl and Beth both gave her a confused look before following after him. Outside fireworks lit the night sky. Everyone was there, laughing and howling. " Is this wise? Is this safe?" Beth asked fearfully. 

Axel nudged her with his elbow gently. " Just enjoy it. We sure are." He chuckled. 

Carl was instantly at Beth's side. " Beth... I think they're drunk." Carl said in a low-calm voice. Beth nodded in agreement, something was defiantly wrong here. 

Daryl, and Rick were both stumbling around howling with laughter. Maggie and Gelnn were kissing dramatically. Beth bit her lip un-approvingly.

Carl turned his head. " The walkers, the fireworks are attracting them!" He said as he pinched his eyes closed and shook. 

Beth spun around as she raced into the prison. Judith! She needed to get Judith. Beth stopped abruptly as she could hear Judith's cries wailing off the wall. Slowly she grabbed Judith. 

Just then she realized that Carl had been quick on her heels the whole time. " Here, take Judith." She said in a small lowered voice. Carl tried to protest,but it was too late, Beth was already gone. 

Beth lunged outside into the cool air once more. " STOP IT!" She screamed. " THE WALKERS, THEY'RE GETTING IN!" She bellowed, but still no one listened. 

" Oh calm yourself, babe." A rough voice started behind her. Beth quickly spun around to see Axel. Slowly he crept towards her. 

" We have to stop them! It's attracting the walkers!" She cried as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Axel put his hands on her waist as he drawled her closer. 

" Calm down, honey." He said clicking his tongue with a smile. Just then a bullet pierced Axel right in the head. Beth fell backwards crying with grief. 

Beth turned to feel someone standing over her, it was Carl. " Judith's gone." He whined as he guarded her. What? Where could Judith have possibly gone?? There were terrible awful moans of zombies, and the firing of guns. Then in a flash, everyone was as good as dead. All except for her.   
****  
Beth jerked her head up as she huffed with fear. Calm down Beth Greene; it was only a dream. She shivered violently as she glanced around the small camp they now had. 

Rick sat awaken at the edge of the camp keeping watch. The sparks of the fire had begun to go out. Rick turned his head to glance at Beth. " Hey, you alright?" He asked in a calm gentle voice. 

Beth nodded with a small huff as she glanced around her. On her left side there was Carl; and on her right side was Maggie. 

Beth's eyes quickly darted to Daryl's face. He slept peacefully. He deserved it too, when he was with her he didn't sleep much. Beth wanted to get close to Daryl again, but he was just in the mixture of being so afraid that it was his fault what happened to her and that he would hurt her. 

Beth crawled out from underneath the vest Daryl had gave her to keep her warm. Rick eyed her cautiously before motioning for her to come sit by him.

" Can I ask you something Beth?" He asked staring into the distance. " Of course." Beth replied sweetly. " D-does Carl hate me?" He asked with a mournful sob. 

Beth realized how hard it must have been for Rick to get those few words out. His eyes were glossy and full of sadness. " Of course not Rick; your his father, he loves you." She said reassuringly. 

Rick smiled, but Beth could still tell it was bothering him. Beth placed her hand on his thigh, not realizing it. " You'll be fine Rick, and so will he." She said in a gentle voice.

Rick's eyes looked at her hand before glancing at her. " You've gotten so much more braver, I always considered you as a kid. Beth you've grown so much, your almost as strong as Maggie." He complemented. 

Beth blushed quickly pulling her hand away. " T-thanks." She said with a sweet smile. 

Her eyes settled on Michonne as she let out a happy sigh. Things have been rough, but she would get by them. These guys were her family. 

Michonne was stirring in her sleep. It was obvious Michonne liked Rick. She would be a great step-mom for Carl to. 

Beth smiled as she got up and curled underneath Daryl's vest as she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile across her face.  
*******  
Beth's eyes flickered open to see and hear a tall man cursing. Daryl had the man held down with his boot as he glared. 

" Who da' hell are you?" He snarled as he kept a hard gaze on the man. The man bucked before finally stopping. 

" Pete." He groaned. Beth jumped startled as the man reached towards her. Daryl put more weight on the man. 

" W-who is he?" Beth asked with fear burning in her eyes. " That's what we'd like to now." A voice said from behind Daryl.

Beth cocked her head to make out Carl standing behind Daryl with his arms crossed. 

Carl didn't trust any stranger; and he never would ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is most likely to be continued, I kind of got tired of it. I will let you know if I decide to continue it.


	6. Traitor or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has some big Bethyl scenes!! :) This is another idea of what happened to Beth. It's a cliffhanger. :p

Happiness flowed through Beth. Her whole family was now in Terminus, she hadn't seen them in ages. 

The last one she seen was Daryl, that was before she was taken by Gareth. Beth realized they were cannibals almost as soon as she got there, but Gareth decided to make her his play thing instead of killing her. 

Beth looked at Gareth trying not to smile. " Are you going to put me in that train cart?" She asked pointing to the train cart in which her whole family was in. 

Gareth narrowed his eyes into slits. " They're going to die. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." 

Gareth growled as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. " Pleease love!" She whined. 

Gareth sighed before staring at his guard. " Fine, c'mon." He said motioning for them to both come. 

Gareth stepped towards her putting a blindfold on her. " What the hell?" She asked trying to pull away, but the guard roughly held her still. 

" Shh, it's fine." He soothed as he bound her hands behind her back and led her. 

" Watch you step." The guard said roughly as Beth neared the train. Then all of a sudden she felt a rough jolt of pain as she fell onto the ground hitting her jaw on the bottom of something hard. 

" Baby, I can't get up.. Please take his blindfold off." She whined in pain as she tried to ignore her throbbing jaw.

" Yes my princess." Gareth replied pulling the blindfold off. Beth's heart nearly broke when she realized that she was in the train and everyone heard her call Gareth 'baby'. 

Beth didn't like Gareth at all, but she was smart. This was all a matter of life or death. 

" Beth?" A voice called. She jerked her head to see Daryl pushing past Gareth and her family on the train to get to her. 

Beth felt relieved as the guard cut the rope that bound her arms together. Beth smiled as she lunged forward wrapping her arms around Daryl. 

Daryl's arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. Beth squealed with happiness. " I found you." She said soothingly. 

" I- I was supposed ta' be the one ta' find ya'. I'm so sorry Beth! I shoulda' kept tryin' ta' find ya'." He replied mournfully. 

Her blue eyes gazed along the people, her family! Beth pulled away from Daryl her eyes sparkling as she seen Maggie. Maggie stared at her for a few seconds before stumbling towards her, tears filling her gaze. " B-Beth!" She cried hugging Beth tightly. 

Gareth glanced at them. " My guard and I will be back soon babe! We have some business to attend to." 

Beth ignored him as she smiled into her sister's shoulder. They were reunited! " Babe." Gareth called once more. " It's not like you to not answer me." 

Beth turned to look at him, happy tears formed her eyes. " Okay!" She called before smiling at Maggie once more. The guard kept his gun loaded as did the other 6 men outside the train.

" Call me something sexy. Or else I'll change my mind of leaving you here." Beth sighed, she could see Daryl clenching his jaw in anger, " Okay, babe. See you later, love!" She said trying to sound happy, but honestly, it was killing her. 

And with that Gareth and his guards were gone. " Carl." Beth said now moving towards him. Beth had always had faith Carl would live, he was strong. 

Carl stepped backwards. " Y-you just called h-him babe. B-beth he's the r-reason were locked in here!" He cried as if Beth was a monster. 

Beth looked at the ground with pain. Now the tears that burned her eyes, were tears of grief and pain. " I-I know, and I'm s-s-sorry." She stuttered. " Sorry doesn't make up for it Beth!! I liked you a lot! I always thought of how we should be together, you seemed perfect for me. Can't believe I was in love with a traitor!" He snarled lunging backwards. 

"C-Carl." Daryl scolded, but there was something in his eyes that Beth couldn't understand, either. Beth clutched her stomach in pain. 

She had found her family, but they hated her. Sasha and Bob both flinched when Beth casted them a helpless glance. Maggie and Glenn just looked away. Michonne and Rick just glanced at eachother with long sighs. Daryl, and then the 4 other people that Beth didn't know were the only ones looking at her now. 

A dark headed girl took a step forward. " H-hush it's okay. I'm Tara." She said in a gentle hushed voice as she ran a finger over Beth's cheek. 

" B-Beth, as you already know." She whined avoiding eye contact. " Yeah, Daryl over there has said a lot about you." Tara replied gently. 

Beth glanced at Daryl who now looked away. " I hate to see a damsel in distress." A voice said softly. 

Beth glanced up to see a man making his way towards her. " Names Eugene." He said softly. Beth smiled slightly. " Can I just say something? You are seriously hot, you know that right." Eugene said with a deep grin.

" Get the hell away from her." Daryl growled making his way towards them. Beth flinched as Daryl lowered himself near her. 

Eugene let out an irritated groan as he and Tara slunk off. " Does everyone have to be taken?" 

Daryl rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Beth.

Beth felt tears streaming down her face as she nuzzled into his chest. " I really am a traitor." She cried into his chest. 

" N-no Beth don't be goin' n' sayin that. I shoulda kept followin' that damned car. I-I was jus' tired. I'm an idiot." His voice was so sorrowful. 

Beth shook her head. " You chased it for a whole night. It's not like you can run for ages. You're the only one who would ever chase a car that long for me." She said reassuringly.

" I have to object with that!" Eugene called from afar, but with one cold glare from Daryl, he instantly silenced. 

" D-d-did he touch ya'?" Daryl asked awkwardly, which officially silenced everyone's loud breathing. 

Beth looked at Daryl not wanting to answer. At last she finally did. " He did once, and kissed me 2 times." She admitted with shame. 

Beth waited for Daryl to instantly pull away from her, but he didn't. " I'm still a virgin, though." Beth blurted feeling like it was necessary. 

Bob smiled slightly, Carl just looked away, Rick gave her a surprised look, as did Glenn, Sasha smirked, Tara and the other girl by her just stared, Eugene let out a loud chuckle, Maggie gave her a look as if to tell her to shut up, and the other man she didn't know stayed silent. 

Daryl coughed awkwardly. " W-well t'hat's good." He answered after a moment of silence. 

Eugene chuckled. " I could change that." He teased in a playful manner. Beth wasn't really the type to like dirty jokes. 

Daryl growled as he got to his feet and walked towards Eugene. He obviously didn't think it was funny, either. 

Rick and Abraham quickly jumped in between him. " Remember we need Eugene." Abraham scolded Daryl. 

Daryl glared at him. " How'd we even kno' if he's tellin' da s'truth?" 

Just then the train door jolted open and Beth felt like crying again. " C'mon Beth my love." Gareth said entering the train cart. 

Daryl growled whipping around on Gareth. " Call her s'hat again 'n I sware!" He snarled lunging forward, but both Rick and Abraham grabbed him, holding him back.

Gareth's lips curled upwards into a grin. Beth looked at him. " C-can I stay in here tonight?" She begged. 

" Nah, cause I want the bed to be warm." Gareth replied. 

Carl's mouth dropped. " You sleep with him??!!!" He screeched loudly. 

Beth flinched. " I'll talk to you about it in a f-few minutes." She whimpered.

Gareth was now mad. " No you won't, you little bitch. Come the fuck here." He snarled. 

Beth sighed as she got up and approached him. Roughly, he grabbed her blonde hair and dragged her out of the train cart as his guards shut the door. 

Tears streamed down her face as he dragged her along.   
********  
Everyone breathed in heavily breaths. " What a slut." Carl growled staring at the ground.

" Watch your mouth!" Rick snapped.

Daryl hit the side on the train with his fists roughly. 

" She was quite a looker." Eugene commented. Daryl's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at Eugene. 

Maggie laid on the ground, her head buried in her arms. Sasha and Bob sat together in silence. " We should've said something to her, we treated her like crap." Glenn said at last.

Carl instantly jumped to his feet. " But she's a traitor!" He protested. " Damnit Carl shut the fuck up!" Daryl snarled rounding on the boy.

Carl snorted and walked into the corner of the train cart. Michonne sighed as she followed him. " Hey is something bothering you?" She asked with concern. 

" I always liked Beth. To be honest I don't want to be a monster. I am one though. I just proved it, I want to take everything out on everyone. Maybe there's something wrong with me. I was almost..r-" he choked. " raped, by a man. What if people think I'm a fag? I thought if I could find and love Beth I wouldn't be a monster,t-things would be better. But she sleeps with everyone, they would think she just pities me. I'm sorry, I know it doesn't make sense." He said sorrowfully. 

Michonne shook her head, for she understood. " I see." She said. 

Even if she did understand, he would just think she was saying it to make him feel better so she stayed silent. 

" It's not your fault what happened Carl, it's that sick man's fault. And just because people are gay, doesn't mean they are 'fags'. And I know you Carl, it's not like you asked him to try to do that to you." She said her voice calm. 

Carl sighed as he laid his head on her lap and fell asleep tiredly.

Maggie still kept her head in her arms as she sobbed silently. Glenn rubbed his hand along her back.

" Atleast we know she's alive, we'll see her again, soon." Maggie looked at him with her tear strained face. " He touched my baby sister! What if he beats her!! He already broke her!" She cried before putting her hands back in her arms. 

Glenn pulled her onto his lap as he rubbed her head in comfort as she cried. 

Tara laid her head on Rosita's stomach, and she surprisingly allowed it, even though she was dating Abraham.   
********  
" Beth darling." Gareth cooed. 

Beth jumped as she was interrupted from her thoughts. " I'm tired I'm heading for bed." She answered, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

" I had something else in mind instead of sleeping." 

Usually Beth would sleep at the very edge of the bed until he fell asleep, then she would move to the ground, and luckily she taught herself to wake up before him and get back in the bed before he wakes.

Beth yawned with tiredness. " No thanks, I'm really tired." She answered. 

Gareth grabbed her roughly and pulled her against him. " Your my little bitch." He snarled. 

Beth sighed. " Yes I'm yours'." She lied. Gareth smirked. " So you do as I say, understand?" 

Beth nodded, her eyes wide with fear. " Get on the bed." Gareth ordered.

Beth wanted to cry, but she was stronger than that. Slowly she crawled onto the bed. 

Gareth smiled smacking her butt. Beth bit her lip in anger as she stayed in silent. " Now lay on your back." Gareth ordered. 

Beth did as he said. " Put your hands up." He commanded. Beth sighed putting her hands up as he tied her to the pole of the bed. 

\-------

The door to the train cart jolted open quickly. Gareth came ramming in pulling Beth along with him, his guards quickly behind him.

Everyone jolted awake. 

" You little mother fucking bitch. You little cunt I'm going to gut you like a fish! No like a mother f'in deer." He snarled as he slammed Beth into the ground. 

Beth squeaked in pain as Gareth whipped out his knife. 

Daryl quickly got to his feet, but all the guards instantly aimed their weapons on him. 

" Gareth come quick it's an emergency!" A woman's voice called. 

Gareth grunted with anger as he released Beth. " I'll be back you little cunt, and I promise I'll gut you like a fish you little whore!" He snarled his eyes full of pure hatred and anger as he rounded and walked off with his guards following.

Beth sat up coughing as tears streamed her face. Her shirt was ripped open in all direction, as were her pants.

Eugene took a few steps towards her. " Damn what did you do? You really pissed him off. A few hours ago he was showering you with love, now he wants to gut you." He said with confusion. 

Beth avoided eye contact with him. " I really don't want to talk about it." She whimpered as she moved away from them. 

Beth sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself in fear, she was as good as dead now. 

Gareth was going to kill her for what she did to him.

Carl sighed as he got up and made his way to Beth, he really needed to apologize. 

" Look Beth, I'm so sorry about earlier. Even if we aren't a couple, you're like my family. You took care of my baby sister when she needed a female in her life. You've been an adopted mom for her. I care about you a lot." He admitted as he hugged her tightly. 

Beth smiled at him. " Thanks Carl, and if you liked me.. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. 

Carl blushed and looked away. " You would've thought I was crazy." He said with a flustered smile. 

Beth giggled at Carl before looking away. Carl smiled as he hugged her one more time. " I'll protect you Beth. I promise." He said before walking away and curling up beside Rick and Michonne. 

Maggie slowly made her way to her little sister. " My goodness Beth, I thought we lost you!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around Beth. 

Your going to soon. Beth thought, but didn't say it. 

Maggie cried as she held on tightly to Beth. " I love you Beth, your my sister! We all missed you especially Daryl and I." She whined. 

Beth smiled as she nuzzled her sister lovingly. " I love you too Maggie." She answered truthfully. Maggie smiled at her. " You and I have a lot to talk to about what's going on between you and Daryl Dixon." 

Maggie stood up smirking at Beth before leaving. Slowly Daryl inched his way towards Beth.

Beth turned to smile at him, but as quick as lightning his lips crashed onto hers. 

Beth felt a pot in her stomach explode with happiness. Daryl Dixon was kissing her! Right here and right now!

She smiled as he pulled away blushing. " S-sorry." He answered averting his eyes from hers. 

Beth gave him a half sided grin. " No need to apologize. I've wanted Daryl Dixon to kiss me for along time." She answered as she wrapped herself in his arms. 

Daryl smiled as he held onto her eyes. They both could feel everyone's eyes on them, but they didn't care.   
\----  
Beth's eyes jolted open as she lunged upwards. Daryl jumped with surprise as he looked at her. " Beth ya' okay?" He asked concerned. 

Beth stared at him. " H-h-e's going to kill me.." She whimpered as she clenched her gut with fear of what would happen to her within the next hours. 

Daryl pulled her close to him. " If ya' don't mind could I ask ya' why?" He asked, no matter what he wouldn't let Gareth hurt Beth. 

Beth sighed as she slowly turned her head and her eyes gazed him fearfully. " I-I kicked him where it counts, 3 times." She admitted. 

Daryl smiled as he pulled her back on top of him. " That's my girl. I ain't gunna let him lay hand on ya'." He said honestly. 

For he and the others had a plan to break out tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't add anymore to this, unless you guys really want me to. :) otherwise it's a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Strawberry Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continue to The First Kick. My first continue, and I've came to the idea that I will be making a new story based on this. I'm really happy with how this is turning out. When I make that new story, I will make a post to tell you. :)

Beth sighed as she stopped running, her stomach burned like hell. Daryl who was behind her wrapped his arms around her side. 

" I'm so sorry baby. I kno' it's hard." He said truthfully. 

Beth sighed as she sat down. What did he know? He wasn't the one carrying a baby in his stomach. 

Beth had been pregnant for almost 8 months now. She was huge. She knew that her baby was due soon.

Daryl sighed. Things were difficult. Extremely difficult, but he had to take care of Beth. 

Now wasn't the best time for her to be having a baby. For he knew nothing about what to do when a woman gives birth. 

Hell, he wasn't a doctor. But, he loved Beth so he would do anything he could for her. 

" Hershel was a doctor, did he teach you anything about giving birth?" Daryl asked awkwardly. He hated to be useless, and he hated to keep bringing up Hershel, but he had no choice.

Beth sighed as she nodded slightly. " He taught me some, but he never thought I would be here having a baby." She answered truthfully. 

What would her father say if he found out? Beth sighed, she couldn't go on anymore. " Can we rest here?" She asked. 

Daryl nodded with a sigh. " Yeah sure." He answered as he laid the tent down. 

Beth felt awful, here she was pregnant and was making Daryl carry the tent, supplies, food, and weapons. 

Beth quickly crawled into the tent and curled up into the corner. Daryl sighed as he brought the weapons and supplies in the tent.

" Beth ya' al'right?" He asked worriedly. Beth grumbled. 

" It was late. Everyone was asleep. Carl came to my cell late at night. I was stupid. He told me he had a lot to drink. Which he did, he was tripping. I asked him where Rick was and he said Rick was asleep and didn't know. No one knew but me." She paused taking in a deep inhale. 

" He told me he loved me. At first, I pushed him away. Told him to get some sleep, for he was only 14. He convinced me he wasn't a kid or a little boy anymore. I know it sounds stupid. I'm way older, I should've rejected him, but I didn't want to hurt him." 

Beth tugged on herself tighter as Daryl stayed silent.

" He flattered me. Then I guess I just let him do it. Then the next morning he woke up and asked why he was laying in my bed. That's when I realized he didn't remember it." 

Beth glanced at the ground. Why had she been so stupid? It was just one night, she never would've thought she would've for pregnant from it.

" I just told him he had a nightmare, and he believed me." She said mournfully as Daryl let out a large exhale.

" Are you gonna say something?" Beth asked hating the silence. She felt a sharp pain in her bladder and squealed loudly.

Daryl leaped up with fear as he stared at her. She was giving birth! Beth let out frantic screams. Daryl rubbed her hair soothingly. " Shh, Beth.. It's gu'nna be s'okay." 

His eyes were wide with fear. " Jus' breathe in 'n out." He said, that was all he knew what to say. Beth nodded as she breathed steadily.

Daryl bit his bottom lip hard, drawling blood. " O-okay push." He said, not sure what to say at this moment.

Beth nodded as she did what he said. She screamed in mournful pain. Beth never imagined having a child would hurt this bad.  
\-------  
Her face was now drenched in sweat, as Daryl wrapped her baby in his warm vest. 

" She's adorable..." Daryl said studying her face. She was small, so small. This girl had a lot of hair. Her hair was a strawberry blonde color.

Beth smiled at her strawberry blonde, blue eyed little girl. " T-thank you Daryl." She said looking up at him.

Daryl smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her lips passionately.


	8. The Lies and Slander *Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out The Lies and Slander! :)

So I decided that I want to play around with The First Kick, and Strawberry Blonde and make them into chapters. So I made a new story about them. Since I'm going to make 6 or more chapters for The Lies and Slander I will no longer post the new chapters on here since it isn't just a little piece of Bethyl work, but a whole story. Please check it out if you want to know more of what happens! Anyways on here I'll continue making more little Bethyl pieces. :)


	9. Trying to End a Miracle.

Beth sucked in a deep breath as she tried to make the baby bump unnoticeable. This wasn't the first time, this was actually the tenth time she had tried to cover up the bump that had began to form in her stomach.

Beth sighed as she lowered herself on the ground. Warm tears burned her ears before making their way peacefully down her face. Was she an awful person? Was she awful to hide that she was pregnant from everyone? From Daryl, the baby's dad included?

Was she awful to forget to take birth control? Was she awful to forget to use protection? The world was a living hell, and she was going to bring an innocent baby into it.

The baby didn't deserve that. Beth sighed before making up her mind. Slowly she crept on silent feet towards the kitchen. The tears were now streaming down her face rapidly.

" Please forgive me." She whined clutching her stomach. She was asking for everyone's forgiveness. For Daryl's, for Maggie's, for God's, for everyone's. 

Her heart nearly stopped as she laid eyes on alcohol and beer stored in the refrigerator. Her hands shook as they clumsily pulled the dangerous drinks out of the fridge and popped the caps off. 

Beth's hand twitched with fear. Her eyes flickered before she lifted the bottle of beer and moved it towards her mouth. 

Her lips tingled as the beer touched her lips and poured into her mouth. Beth swallowed quickly before taking another guzzle. Fear coursed throughout her entire existence. 

Beth drank faster and faster until the beer was fully gone. Her heart thudded as she turned, her hands twitched causing her to drop the beer bottle to the ground causing a loud shattering noise.

Beth flinched as the bottle shattered along the ground. " Beth?" She heard a very familiar voice call from upstairs. There was no doubt about it that it was Daryl's rough voice.

Beth raced into the kitchen as she grabbed a knife. She couldn't let this baby live, and she couldn't let Daryl find out. The only thing she could think of was to kill both her and the baby with the knife.

Beth screamed in pain as she cut two inches of her stomach starting from the bottom. " Beth! The hell are ya' doin'?!" A voice shouted with fear. 

Beth quickly turned her head to see Daryl, who stood staring at her with utter confusion and shock. And at that moment for the first time his eyes scanned her pregnant belly.

Then, quicker than a cheetah he was at her side in an instant fighting to get the knife from her. Beth squealed as she put up a small fight before giving in.

Daryl stared at her in horror. " Maggie!" He hollered at the top of his lungs. When there was no answer he yelled another name," Carol!" 

Beth looked at him with grief in her eyes. " I'm sorry." She cried. " I just didn't want the baby to have to live in this hell world." She protested.

Daryl pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. " Daryl?" A voice said causing them to turn around.

Maggie and Carol stood there with shocked looks. Beth's eyes averted to the aid kit they handled in their grasps. Maggie sighed, " I knew this had to deal with a medical problem."

Carol nodded as she motioned for Beth to lay on the couch. " We need to get you stitched up." Beth nodded hesitantly before laying down.

Beth sighed as she looked up at Daryl. " I'll protect ya' Beth, and the baby. Don't be tryin' anything stupid like that again." He said shaking her slightly.

Beth nodded as she hugged him, crying into his shoulder. Carol sighed. " Everything will be okay. The baby will live, you must've thought you finished that beer, but actually you only took a few sips. You're baby will live." She said smiling at both Daryl and Beth who cried with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I've been so busy this week! Anyways feel free to request prompts if you want! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)


	10. Nightly Stroll

" Wait!" The small girl's voice pierced throughout the night. The medium-sized blonde boy turned around to glance at her. " Hurry up slow poke." He urged before taking a few more steps ahead, but his piercing blue eyes never leaving her figure. The girl quickly bent down, tying her shoelaces as quickly as her tiny hands could.

" Come on." The boy pleaded. The girl hesitated before standing back up and racing towards him. " Where exactly are we going anyways?" Her voice quivered slightly.

The boy sighed, " Serena, I already told you this about 50 times!" Maybe 50 times was over exaggerating, but he felt as if the destination of where they were going had slipped out of his mouth many times before.

The girl panted heavy breaths. " I forgot, and we've been running forever." She complained. 

The boy shook his head, irritated. " No, I've been running, you've been jogging." He corrected her before looking on. " We're going to try to find out where dad's old tree house was." 

Serena sighed, " We'll never find it." 

The boy tilted his head back with an annoyed groan. " Will you stop being so negative?" He questioned. His throat aching as he got louder.

Serena turned her head to the faintest sound of the snap of a twig. " Dax, did you hear that?" 

Dax turned his head as he squinted into the direction of the noise. " It ain't anything." He said, heaving his crossbow over his shoulder.

Serena stared at the 13 year old boy with fear. What if they were attacked by Walkers? Instinct caused her to grip her pistol in her pocket. Unlike her brother, she had decided to carry around a pistol instead of a crossbow, like their father used.

Their mother usually used a knife, however she had been getting lessons from their father for awhile now. 

Serena bit her bottom lip at the thought of her parents. Boy, would they grill her and Dax if they knew that they'd snuck out. " Dax, we'd better head back. I don't want to get into any trouble." 

Dax shook his head stubbornly. " You can go, but I ain't going back, yet." He said as he continued walking forward.

Serena narrowed her sky blue eyes at him. " Whatever." She replied, pulling her strawberry blonde hair into a tighter bun. She was only 10, and there was no way she would go back home by herself.

 

Dax sighed as he cursed. 

Serena flinched, for her brother didn't curse much. Mainly because if he did, then their father wouldn't hesitate to pull out the belt and whip him.

" Dax Dixon, watch your mouth." Their mother Beth would scold, but their father Daryl would instantly pull out his belt.

Dax sighed before finally turning to stare at Serena for awhile before making up his mind. " Let's head back." He finally said at last. Serena let out a happy breath of relief before nodding her agreement.

Together the two padded through the woods towards home. Homeward bound. By the time they'd reached home, Serena felt like her legs were going to fall off. For they'd walked 7 miles there, and 7 miles back.

Maybe they didn't find the treehouse, but they did succeed in two things. One; they didn't run into any walkers, and Two; they're parents and the group were all still peacefully sleeping, so no once noticed their disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget,if you want feel free to request!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)  
> Maybe continue this one..


	11. Bethyl's Daughter

Mazy rocked her hips back and forth, dancing in rhythm to the beat. Carl sighed as he laid his bottle down. " It's time we get moving." He couldn't stand watching her dance anymore. It wasn't that she was a bad dancer. It was that whenever he seen her rock her hips, it made him want her even more. Golly she looked just like her mother.

Carl remembered how he always protected Beth, he always kept her safe and out of harms way. But in the end she decided to choose Daryl. Maybe he couldn't have Beth, but surely he could have her daughter. Besides, there was no one holding him back now. Why don't you just screw her Carl? He asked himself, he couldn't do it though. She looked up to him, respected him. He couldn't just rape her bloody. 

The 18 year old blonde tightened her ponytail as she nodded. " Sure thing boss." She teased as she grabbed her pistol. " Watch it." Carl warned her, as he moved in front of her.

\---

Beth laid her head on Daryl's chest, somehow the tears had managed to stop. " What if we never see our baby girl again?" She whimpered into his chest. Daryl shook his head as he rubbed his hands throughout her knotted hair. " Ain't nothin gonna stop us from seeing her again, baby. I promise we'll see our girl again." 

Beth relaxed slightly at his reassuring tone. They had finally found a perfect home. A new prison. Until it turned to hell. Someone was a traitor. They let walkers invade the prison, there were so many walkers, to many to clear out.

Everyone was force to evacuate immediately. That was two days ago. Their little girl could be anywhere. She could be dead for all they knew. Beth didn't want to believe her baby girl was dead, she was strong. But her motherly instinct kicked in, causing her to be worried at all times and to think the worse.

\---

Mazy's light blue eyes flickered open to the slight sound of a twig snap. Instinctively her hand bolted to her pistol which was held in it's holster. Quickly she whipped it out, her fingers pressed against the trigger. Within a heartbeat she would quickly pull it and the person in front of her would be dead. 

" Woah, woah what are you doing?" Carl's voice shouted with fright, his palms held out facing towards her as he took a submissive step back. Mazy squinted the sleep from her eyes before instantly recognizing him, her whole body relaxed. 

" Shouldn't go sneaking up on me like that Carl." She said as she put her gun away. Carl nodded as he sat down. " Noted."

Mazy glanced around before sighing. " Do you think we'll ever see my mom or dad again?" 

This was the first time she asked this question, much to Carl's surprise. Carl sighed gently. " You're not a little kid anymore, so I mine as well be honest. I don't know if we'll ever see them again. There's a 50/50 chance we'll see them again." 

Mazy bit her bottom lip. To be honest, she wanted the little kid answer. She was grateful for his answer though. She needed to know that this wasn't fun and games, this was reality. She may not have liked that answer, but that was tough. She was going to have to put up with it.

" Let's keep moving." She suggested, grateful when Carl nodded his head. " Can I ask you something?" She asked as they were walking. " Sure, as long as it's not something stupid." Carl called over his shoulder from in front of her. " Did you used to have a crush on my mother?" 

That questioned caused him to stop dead in his tracks. A crush.. It sounded so childish now. Yes, that's what it was though, a crush. " Yes. That was the past though, I'd like to try to forget the past." He spoke, not confident within his own words. 

Mazy blushed, for she knew that she carried a strikingly resemblance of her mother. She was almost a complete replicate. " You know you can't forget the past, don't you? It'll always haunt you. That's what father says." 

" Father says, father says, father says! He may be older than me, but I'm smart too. That's all you ever say! Father says!" Carl snarled as he rounded on her. Mazy felt her ears warm as her blue eyes widened. She had to admit though, ever since she'd been with Carl all she ever said was 'Father says'.

" Sorry." She spoke softly. Carl grumbled before turning away, as he continued walking. Mazy followed after him, this time at a slower pace. Her petite body shivered as she loosened her pony tail. 

\---

Beth wiped the tears from her cheek. " Beth, ya need to stop crying." Daryl said, wrapping one arm around her. Beth glared as she pulled away. " No I don't. I'm sorry that you can't shed one tear over our daughter!" She snarled, eyes narrowed.

Daryl stepped back as if he'd been slapped. " Your kidding me, right? One of us has to be strong! If you won't be that one, then I will!" He growled as he recovered from his double take.

Beth ground her teeth hard as she lunged at him, slapping him right acrossed the face. " She's our fucking daughter, you asshole! Stay the hell away from me Dixon, if you won't find her, then I will!" 

Daryl ran a hand across his face. Not sure whether this was a nightmare or not. " We can't go looking for her." He called towards her. But he knew Beth better than anyone, whatever Beth wanted, she got.Reluctantly he followed after her. 

That night they set up their tent and got rested in. " Stay away from me Dixon." Beth hissed when he wrapped an arm around her. She'd been ignoring him the whole day after their fight. " Ya can't ignore me forever, ya know." He said as he moved away. However he remembered the saying, 'happy wife! happy life'. Daryl took a moment to consider the words before curling away from her, giving her plenty of room. Not that she really needed it though, as small as she was.

\---

That night Mazy shivered. She was so cold that tears welled up into her eyes. " C-Carl?" She whispered as she crawled towards him. Carl groaned as he popped open an eye. " What?" Mazy stared at him longingly, he looked so warm and cozy. " I'm cold." She whispered.

Carl furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced at her. " And what do you want me to do?" He asked with confusion. Mazy shrugged as she scooted closer. This was getting awkward.

Carl lifted his head as he scooted backwards. " Why are you getting closer?" He asked warily. " Come on Carl! I see the way you look at me! You look at me like a predator looks at it's prey. You have lust in your eyes."

Carl blushed a tint of bright red. " Damn it." He muttered under his breath. He hadn't thought she had noticed how he stared at her. " Just go to bed." He growled as he laid his head back down, hoping she would disappear. 

" Carl please! I'm freezing!" She begged, refusing to leave. Carl sighed before lifting his arm. " Fine, come here." He said, giving in. Mazy smiled as she curled up against him. Carl wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close into his warmth. 

That night they both fell asleep; warm, and smiling.

\---

" Keep up Dixon!" Beth called over her shoulder as she stomped on. Daryl sighed he cared deeply about his daughter, but this was useless. If it wasn't for Beth, he would've broken into tears already. 

However her bossiness almost wanted him to break out in tears for help. " Girl, ya need to hold yer horses." He called from behind her. Beth shot him a cold stare. " Does it look like I'm in the mood to play?"

" I'm not playing either! Ya woke me up at the bull crack of dawn! I'm exhausted, girl!" Daryl growled. Beth shriveled her nose. " Boohoo." She retorted before continuing on.

Daryl clenched his fists, if he didn't love her he would've broken her by now.He sighed as he decided to lag behind her. 

His mind must've been elsewhere because he barley heard her squeal when she did. " Daryl!" She squealed. Daryl was instantly at her side, his eyes widening at the sight.

Carl had Mazy wrapped tightly in his grip, pressed against his body. The two squirmed at the sound of their voices, but it was obviously they were in deep sleep. " I'm gonna kill him!" Beth snarled as she stepped forward.

Quickly Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist. " Hey now, calm down. Look we found her!" Daryl couldn't help but to express the excitement in his voice. They found her! I should've listened. He thought, grateful that a beth convinced them to come this way. Although she really didn't convince them, she kinda forced him to come, basically same thing anyways. 

Mazy's eyes opened as she quickly tried to reach for her gun, however Carl's strong arms kept her bound to the ground. Panic began to course throughout her body as she tried to squirm out of his grip. " Woah Mazy, honey it's us!" Beth soothed reassuringly.

Mazy's body began to relax as her eyes flickered with recognition. " Mom! Daddy!" She cried with joy as she tried to extend her arms. However Carl's arms proceeded her from doing so. She instantly blushed with embarrassment.

" Carl." She whispered into his ear, causing him to awake. Carl instantly moved his arm away from her as he glanced up at Beth and Daryl. " U-uh hey guys." He stuttered, feeling pathetic.

Beth gave him a cold stare as she placed her hands on her hips. Mazy quickly jumped up, holding her palms out towards her mother and father. " No. No guys it's not what it looks like. You see I got col-" But she was cut off by Carl, who finally got the courage. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. " I'm in love with your daughter, and I'm not afraid to admit it." He spoke, voice confident. At that exact moment, he could've swore that he heard Mazy squeal with joy.


End file.
